Nightfire
by JonPayne911
Summary: Kim, Klim, and Ron are faced with the death of a friend, and will hunt down the person responsible for the killing. Or will they? Sequel to Double Impact. Need Reviews! R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

I don't own KP or any of the characters, all made ups are original creations by me!  
  
Kim Possible has returned.  
  
Kim and Ron walked down the hall going towards their second period biology class when Kim's Kimmunicator went off.  
  
"Kim, we have an emergency!" Wade said as he filled in Kim on the details. "The Second National Bank of Middleton is being held hostage by at least six armed soldiers."  
  
"No big!" Kim said as she and Ron explained to the principal the situation and were being let of school to deal with the problem.  
  
"The team of Possible and Stoppable can handle anything!" Ron said as he put his arm over Kim's shoulder. Kim was so glad Ron was not only her best friend, but her boyfriend now.  
  
"Yeah," Kim said as she gently kissed him on the lips, "it is good to be with you Ron."  
  
"So when's the wedding planned?" Wade said mockingly. Kim and Ron both smirked at Wade and smiled at each other.  
  
"Talk to you after the bank situation is done with Wade." Kim said to him.  
  
"Hey, where's Klim today?"  
  
"She's home sick, call her and check on her for me will you?" Kim asked.  
  
"No problem, good luck at the bank!" Wade said as he logged off.  
  
"Yeah," Ron started, "we're gonna need it."  
  
Ron and Kim arrived at the bank, by helicopter and came in through the ventilation system. Kim quickly beat up a few soldiers and Ron ducked behind a desk as bullets started to fly. He saw that Kim was being aimed at by one of them.  
  
"KIM!!!" he yelled as he kicked the tall man right in the mouth, knocking him out.  
  
"Nice work Ron!" she said as they slapped hands and the police stormed in, handcuffing the terrorists.  
  
Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped, "Kim, I don't know how to tell you.." Wade stuttered as his expression showed something was wrong.  
  
"What Wade, we just saved the bank, what's wrong now?" "Its about.Bonnie."  
  
"What about her?" Kim and Ron said at the same time as Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to listen.  
  
"She's.she's."  
  
Everyone's heart stopped for a second after Wades next few words.  
  
"She's been killed.." Wade said as he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Kim said as she and Ron ran out of the bank as fast as they could.  
  
Kim Possible in  
  
Nightfire  
  
Nightfire performed by Monique  
  
I've walked way past midnight, I've driven for days, I've tried to forget in so many ways.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
I've held other arms, But they don't feel the same, And I've only myself to blame.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
From city to city, I still see your face, It follows me round all over the place.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
I shouldn't look back, But I do just the same, And I've only myself to blame.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
I knew it was love, But when you are young, You think love will come again and again.  
  
There's no greater fool in the fool's Hall of Fame, And I've only myself to blame.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
I knew it was love, But when you are young, You think love will come again and again.  
  
Nightfire.  
  
There is no greater fool in the fool's Hall of Fame, And I've only myself... Only myself... Only myself to blame...  
  
So come on, don't miss the point, Come into my heart so we can Build it and then we can Tear it down.  
  
Nightfire. 


	2. The Death of a Friend

Kim and Ron walked into the Rockwaller residence, now crawling with police officers, reporters, and tv crews.  
  
"Hello officer McAmmond," Kim said to him. "what happened here?"  
  
"Oh dear, Kim, were all baffled her. No clues, nothing. It seems that the window in Bonnie's room was broken by this assassin and he broke in and shot her." The officer said as he lead them to her body.  
  
"Oh Bonnie..." Kim said as tears poured down her face and Ron hugged Mr. And Mrs. Rockwaller trying to comfort them in this time of turmoil. Kim looked down on her friend and saw her dressed in her cheerleader outfit, stained with blood from the gunshot wound in her chest. "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I wasn't there to save you." Kim said as she placed her hand upon Bonnie's shoulder. "Even though we never agreed on much, I really did love you as one of my friends." Kim stood up and gave one last look, "Rest in peace Bonnie. I will avenge you."  
  
Kim and Ron were leaving and new crews came over to them. "Kim Possible, what are your thoughts on this murder?"  
  
"No comment." Kim said angrily as she and Ron walked slowly towards her house, about three blocks away.  
  
Over the next few days Kim didn't answer any of her cases, especially one that she got a call from and was brought to GJ.  
  
"Kim Possible," the Director said in a harsh tone. "The past few days have been a catastrophe! Over one billion dollars have been stolen from various banks, the Chunnel under France and England was bombed, and a hijacked airliner crashed into Mt. Fuji in Japan! You never answered any of these calls for help. Why?"  
  
"I didn't fell like it..."Kim replied.  
  
The GJ was stunned at this. "Well then, at the decision of myself, Will Do, and the GJ board of directors, I will ask you to hand in your Kimmunicator and your GJ badge. The murder of Bonnie Rockwaller will not interfear with your decision-making and the welfare of the world."  
  
Kim looked coldly into the Director's eyes. "Try and take it from me!" Kim said as she popped out her jetpack and flew towards the exit.  
  
"Get her!!!" the Director yelled as Will Do and his guards pulled out their guns. "No! Not in here! Too many people!" she said as they put down their guns and saw Kim fly out and towards Middleton. "Will, I'm putting you on this assignment. Stop Kim Possible, there's no telling who or what she might do to get revenge."  
  
"No problem Mrs. Director," Will said and went to the armory to get ready.  
  
Kim landed safely and ran into her house and called up Wade and told Klim the news, who was not sick anymore. "Wade, were gonna have to come over your house, were gonna need a lot of equipment for our mission..." 


	3. A New Destination

Kim, Klim, and Ron entered Wades house and were lead to his room. "So Kim? What are you planning to do now with half the GJ looking for you?"  
  
Kim looked at Wade oddly, "How do you know they are after me?"  
  
"Will Do called me and asked if I knew where you were. Of course I said I didn't. And besides, they have posted a $50,000 reward for your capture." Wade said.  
  
"Why do they want Kim so badly?" Klim asked, confused.  
  
"For some reason they think that because Kim didn't answer the calls for help, that it's her fault. Even though she should have helped, that's no reason to revoke her license to save the world." Ron answered.  
  
"Okay Wade," Kim said seriously, "I'm gonna need three new modified grappling hook guns."  
  
"No problem." Wade said as he handed them three brand-new grappling guns. "Now not only do they have a grappling hook, but now a stun mechanism, capture nets, and my personal favorite, an infrared tracking mechanism which can be seen on the back of the gun. Just turn it on like this," Wade demonstrated by pointing it at Klim and it showed her through a door by her body heat, "and wa-la! Perfection."  
  
"Very nice Wade, I'm also gonna need about 15 stun grenades."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Who do you think took Bonnie out?" Wade asked as he gathered the grenades out of his closet.  
  
"I dunno, but we're going to find out and make them pay."  
  
"Just don't get caught by the police or the GJ."  
  
"No big, I just can't let Bonnies death have a cloud over me the rest of my life, I'm going to settle this before I go crazy." Kim said, as she got ready for the mission.  
  
"Where are we going to start?" Ron asked, while he zipped up his bag with all his new equipment.  
  
"Where else, the source of all problems... Dr. Drakken." Kim said  
  
"What makes you think that Drakken is behind this?" Klim asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Good point" Klim replied. "I dunno though, usually Drakken does massive crimes, not just murders and assassinations."  
  
Kim looked out the window, seeing that it was turning dark. "Wade, find out where Drakken's lair energy signal is coming from."  
  
"It seems to be...wow! This is weird, it's in the Philippines!" Wade answered. "Not a usual hangout for madmen."  
  
"Yeah really, I mean who wants to hang out with them parrots and snakes anyway?" Ron replied. This comment lightened the mood a little, Kim giving a smile that she hadn't shown for a while.  
  
"I've arranged a flight out of Middleton International at ten o'clock tonight, be there." Wade said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Thanks Wade, I guess we'd better get going." Kim said as they headed out the door.  
  
"Good luck guys!" He said as they started to walk to the airport. "Your gonna need it..."  
  
Kim, Klim, and Ron boarded the plane and left for the Philippines. They would be there in about ten and a half hours. Ron looked over at Kim and asked her, "Maybe Drakken could give us some information about Bonnie's assassin, if he didn't do it himself."  
  
"I hope so Ron, I hope so..." 


	4. Name and Location Please

Kim, Klim, and Ron arrived in the Philippines and headed towards Drakken's lair, which was located in a little town on one of the country's little islands. They broke into his lair and found that Drakken was up to no good as usual, making bombs and weapons.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Drakken, I believe that you have to have a permit for those weapons." Kim said as she got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Oh well Kim Possible, you should know that I never follow the rules! Get them boys!!" Drakken yelled and his henchmen ran towards the three. Kim punched out the first two that came and was tackled by the next.  
  
"Kim!" Klim yelled and she ran over and kicked the henchman in the face, releasing Kim from his grasp. Drakken pulled out a silenced gun, but it was kicked away by Ron, then tripped and tied with rope to his chair.  
  
"Okay, Drakken, I'm gonna require some information from you." Kim said as she pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"The only information your going to get from me is that you should really choose a new wardrobe, that spy suit is getting really faded." Drakken said as he turned away from them, trying to break free.  
  
Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and showed it to Drakken, "One call, and you'll be in a maximum security prison for life for illegal construction and selling of weapons. Now all I want to know is who killed my friend, and where they are."  
  
Drakken seeing that he was in a bad position, in order to save his weapon business, told Kim all he knew, "The person your looking for is going to be in Pittsburgh tonight."  
  
"Why would the person be there?" Klim asked.  
  
"DON'T YOU GIRLS EVER PAY ATTENTION TO SPORTS? The Stanley Cup Finals are tonight, Game 7, the president is going to be there, I was supposed to meet him at the game, but it looks like I'm all tied up at the moment." Drakken said.  
  
"What is the name of the assassin?" Kim asked.  
  
"His name is O'Connell, that's all I know." Drakken answered.  
  
Kim put her Kimmunicator away, "Thanks Doctor, now if you'll excuse us, it looks like we've got a flight to catch for Pittsburgh." Kim walked over and took three sets of plane tickets and hockey tickets and walked out with Klim and Ron.  
  
"Hello? Aren't you going to let me free? Kim?! Ron?! THE OTHER ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE KIM POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Drakken yelled.  
  
*Meanwhile in Pittsburgh 12 HOURS BEFORE FACEOFF*  
  
A black car slowly pulled up to the Mellon Arena security check and two guards came out of the station.  
  
"Hello there, can i..." His speech was interrupted by silenced machine gun fire and they were pulled into the car. A few minutes later, two other men got out, dressed in the security officers uniforms and ID tags and waved the black car in and five more others like it. Then after that, a yellow Ferrari pulled into the parking lot and a man dressed in a Armani suit got out and waved to the fake security guards and they went inside the station.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, where do you want the bombs stored?" a short man in a leather coat asked him as about 25 men got out of the black cars, all dressed in black, and hats so their faces, eye color, and hair color could not be seen.  
  
"Well, Punjob, lets store them in the room we scouted in the basement, and Punjob, we don't want them exploding on us, so be careful."  
  
"Yes sir!" he said as he and the men in all black carried bags of explosives into the arena garage.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a hockey match... hahahahahahahahah!!!" O'Connell laughed to himself as he pulled the Ferrari into the garage. 


	5. The Mellon Arena

*4 HOURS UNTIL FACEOFF*  
  
A private jet landed just outside of Pittsburgh at the International Airport and Klim, Kim, and Ron raced through the airport and secretly following them in the shadows was agent Will Do.  
  
"I've spotted them Mrs. Director, what should I do?" Will asked her over his communicator wristwatch.  
  
"Follow them, they might have found something, but If Kim is endangering anything, or anyone, I want you to shoot her with your dart gun and capture her." She said to him.  
  
"No problem, Will Do out." He said and then turned off his watch. He watched the three get into a cab outside the terminal. He raced towards the doors and flagged down another taxi, "Follow that taxi!" He said as the two taxis drove towards downtown.  
  
*3 HOURS 45 MINUTES UNTIL FACEOFF*  
  
O'Connell slowly paced around the basement of the arena, where only security were allowed to be, a perfect place for him to set up operations for his plans. Punjob ran over to him, "Boss, they've finished planting the bombs."  
  
"Very good Punjob, now, unload the cars men!" He said as the cloaked people opened the trunks of all the black cars, pulling out about 10 silver suitcases. "Now all we have to do is wait..." O'Connell said as he folded his arms and sat down in one of the metal foldout chairs in the basement.  
  
Meanwhile, at the airport, the Presidents plane had just landed and he was being transferred to his limo. "So George," said a fellow friend of his, "who do you think is going to win tonight?"  
  
"I don't really care about who wins, as long as its not a blowout." He said as he closed the door and the limo started to drive.  
  
A secret service agent seated in the car explained to the President the situation of security at the game, "You'll be sitting in the executive box, with about 5 agents up there with you, nobody comes up unless security lets them, everyone will be searched before they come up as well."  
  
"Oh, stop worrying Hallmark, I'm going to be fine. Let's just enjoy the game." The President replied as they pulled into the security checkpoint at the Mellon Arena. They all got out and entered the arena. Some loyal fans that arrived hours before applauded as he walked through the arena, into the executive box, where the mayor, his wife, and a few high members of society in Pittsburgh were waiting to enjoy his company.  
  
*2 HOURS BEFORE FACEOFF*  
  
Kim, Klim, and Ron arrived at the arena and were admitted in with Drakken's tickets. "So where to now?" Klim asked.  
  
"Well, were going to find O'Connell, and warn the President of him." Kim said as she looked around, the smell of beer and hot dogs filled the air. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself already starting a chant of "LETS GO PENS!!!" that echoed throughout the halls of the arena.  
  
"Only one problem though," Ron started, "how are we gonna get up there?"  
  
"Well we'll wait until the game starts, then we'll just tell the secret service who are guarding the box that the President is in danger." Kim said as they started to walk towards their seats.  
  
They got to their extremely good seats and sat down. Klim and Ron started the chant again, while Kim looked at her Kimmunicator for a picture of O'Connell, but found nothing.  
  
*1 HOUR BEFORE FACEOFF*  
  
Down at the basement, all the security guards had been killed and O'Connell's men replaced them. The mascot for the Penguins, a big penguin named Icy had been brought down and Punjob got in the suit and started to walk around the arena. O' Connell and his men moved over to the kitchen area and waited there, as VIPs.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE PITTSBURGH PENGUINS WELCOME YOU TO MELLON ARENA FOR GAME 7 OF THE STANLEY CUP FINAL!!!" The arena announcer said over the loudspeaker as the sold out crowd of 17,000 cheered. Both the Penguins and Avalanche skated out onto the ice and started to practice.  
  
"So anyways, what's the point of the game Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh, KP don't you know anything?" Ron said sarcastically. "The players have to put the puck into the net to score, the team that scores more wins."  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Kim said as she sat up in her chair watching the players practice.  
  
"I'm glad were here together KP." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Me too Ron!" Kim said as she gave Ron a kiss on the lips.  
  
"If only we weren't on a mission..."  
  
"Yeah, If only."  
  
The players went back into the locker room and the zambonis came out an cleaned the ice one more time before the game starts.  
  
*15 MINUTES UNTIL FACEOFF* 


	6. Taking the Box

*10 MINUTES BEFORE FACEOFF*  
  
O'Connell and his men entered the cafeteria area as the VIPs, overlooking the cooks and went over to the secret service agents and talked with them.  
  
"Alright everyone, you may leave now, Andrew will clean up your stations." Said a security officer as all the cooks except one elderly cook left. O' Connell went behind the cook and secretly put his silence pistol barrel on his back.  
  
"Hello Andrew," O'Connell said quietly as to not arouse suspicion from the secret service agents guarding the door, "your going to let us up into the Presidents box, and if you don't, you die."  
  
Andrew calmly spoke, "Get the carts of food, and follow me." They all started to push carts of food towards the elevator and were let in and rode it to the President's floor and got off. They immediately spotted two secret service agents and two of the cloaked men pulled out their machine guns and brutally killed them and smashed their headsets.  
  
Meanwhile Kim, Klim, and Ron watched as the Colorado Avalanche came out onto the ice and received an extremely loud "BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" From about every fan in the arena. Of course Ron and Klim joined in as Kim just rolled her eyes and smiled. All of a sudden, the entire arena got dark, and the announcer started,  
  
"AND NOW YOUR PITTSBURGH PENGUINS!!!!!!!!" Then the Penguins skated onto the ice and received a loud cheer from all the fans in the arena. After a few minutes of skating around the lights turned on and the game was about to begin. The national anthem started and everyone stood up at attention and removed their hats and put their hands over their hearts.  
  
O'Connell and his men came into the presidents box and opened fire and killed all the secret service men while the President was thrown to the ground and a gun was put in his face. "Don't you just love that song?" O'Connell commented as the anthem ended and applause erupted from the crowd as the puck was dropped and the game began. 


End file.
